evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg Nicotero
250px|right|thumb| Gregory Nicotero (born March 15, 1963) is an American special effects creator and actor. In 1988, along with Robert Kurtzman and Howard Berger, he formed K.N.B. EFX Group, a special effects studio which has gone on to work on over 400 film and television projects - including the zombie series ''The Walking Dead'' and they were awarded an Academy Award in 2006 for achievement in makeup for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Background Nicotero claims he began taking an interest in special effects after viewing the film Jaws. He explains, "...I kept thinking "How the fuck did they do that? How’d they build a big giant shark that could eat people?!" So, between that movie, The Exorcist, Planet of the Apes, and of course all of the Universal horror movies ...I think Jaws and then later Dawn of the Dead were pretty much the 2 movies that did it for me" Nicotero learned the trade of special effects from Tom Savini, award-winning special effects and makeup artist, and helped on films by director George A. Romero. While working on the film Day of the Dead, he had come to meet future KNB EFX Group partner, Howard Berger. He had begun his career working in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, but relocated to Hollywood later on, moving in with Berger and Bob Kurtzman. In 1988, Kurtzman, Burger and Nicotero formed K.N.B. EFX Group, a special effects studio which has gone on to work on over 400 film and television projects. K.N.B. has won numerous awards, including an Emmy Award in 2001 and Academy Award in 2006 for achievement in makeup for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Filmography * Mirrors (2007) (filming) (special makeup effects designer) * The Mist (2007) (post-production) (creature effects) * Diary of the Dead (2007) (completed) (special effects makeup producer) * Underdog (2007) (supervisor) * Transformers (2007) (animatronics supervisor/puppeteer) * Grindhouse (2007) (special makeup effects artist) * Disturbia (2007) (special makeup effects supervisor) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) (special effects makeup) * The Reaping (2007) (supervisor: K.N.B. EFX Group, Inc.) * Hostel: Part II (2007) (special makeup effects designer and creator) * The Hills Have Eyes 2 (2007) (special makeup effects designer) * The Return (2006) (special effects makeup) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006) (special makeup supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Casino Royale (2006) (effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Desperation (2006) (TV) (special makeup effects supervisor) * Poseidon (2006) (makeup effects supervisor) * The Hills Have Eyes (2006) (special makeup effects designer) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) (special makeup and creatures) * Hostel (2005) (special makeup effects designer and creator) * Serenity (2005) (special effects makeup supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Island (project supervisor) * Land of the Dead (2005) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005) (special makeup effects artist) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Amityville Horror (2005) (special makeup effects artist, designer and creator) (as Greg Nicotero) * Sin City (2005) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Cursed (2005) (additional special makeup effects supervisor & additional werewolf effects creator) (as Greg Nicotero) * Masters of Horror (2005) TV Series (special makeup effects artist) * Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005) (special makeup effects designer) (as Greg Nicotero) * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) (special effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Ray (2004) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Riding the Bullet (2004) (special makeup effects supervisor) * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed (2004) (special makeup effects) * Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) (special makeup supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) (special effects makeup supervisor) * Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Identity (2003) (special makeup effects supervisor) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) (special effects makeup) * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) (special effects makeup) * Hulk (2003) (animatronics effects supervisor/puppeteer) (as Greg Nicotero) * Cabin Fever (2003) (special makeup effects supervisor) * Bubba Ho-tep (2002) (special effects makeup supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Murder by Numbers (2002) (supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Rules of Attraction (2002) (special makeup effects artist) * Vampires: Los Muertos (2002) (special makeup effects supervisor) * Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) (character prosthetics supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) (special makeup effects artist) * Minority Report (2002) (special makeup effects artist) (uncredited) * The Time Machine (2002) (supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Vanilla Sky (2001) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Thir13en Ghosts (2001) (special makeup effects artist & supervisor) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) (special makeup effects artist) * Mulholland Drive (2001) (special makeup effects artist) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Animal (2001) (special makeup effects artist) (as Greg Nicotero) * Spy Kids (2001) (makeup effects supervisor & creature effects) (as Greg Nicotero) * Unbreakable (2000) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Cell (2000) (prosthetics & special makeup effects supervisor) * Frank Herbert's Dune (2000) (mini) TV Series (lead special effects supervisor) * Little Nicky (2000) (special makeup and creature effects supervisor) * House on Haunted Hill (1999) (special makeup effects) * The Haunting (1999) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Green Mile (1999) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Faculty (1998) (special makeup and creature effects) * Very Bad Things (1998) (supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Vampires (1998) (special makeup effects) * Scream 2 (1997) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Wishmaster (1997) (special makeup effects) * Boogie Nights (1997) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Spawn (1997) (animatronic creature & special makeup effects) * Scream (1996) (special makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) (makeup effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Eraser (1996) (animatronic crocodiles supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Lord of Illusions (1995) (special makeup effects supervisor) * In the Mouth of Madness (1995) (special makeup effects) * Vampire in Brooklyn (1995) (special makeup effects: puppeteer) * Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) (special makeup effects) * Pulp Fiction (1994) (special makeup supervisor) (uncredited) * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings (1994) (special makeup effects supervisor) * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) (effects supervisor & special makeup effects artist) * Body Bags (1993) (TV) (special makeup effects) (as Greg Nicotero) * Army of Darkness (1992) (special makeup effects) * The People Under the Stairs (1991) (special makeup effects supervisor) * Dances with Wolves (1990) (buffalo effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * Misery (1990) (special makeup effects artist) (as Greg Nicotero) * Bride of Re-Animator (1990) (special makeup effects artist) * Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990) (special makeup effects supervisor) * Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) (makeup artist) * Halloween 5 (1989) (special effects supervisor) (as Greg Nicotero) * The Horror Show (1989) (special effects) * Phantasm II (1988) (special effects crew) * Monkey Shines (1988) (special makeup effects artist) * Phantasm II (1988) (special makeup effects constructor) * Evil Dead II (1987) (special makeup effects unit crew) * Predator (1987) (creature effects crew) (uncredited) * Creepshow 2 (1987) (special effects) * Invasion U.S.A. (1985) (additional special effects makeup) (as Greg Nicotero) * Day of the Dead (1985) (special makeup effects artist) Actor: * Cemetery Gates (2006) .... Stoner Dude Michael * The Hills Have Eyes (2006) (as Greg Nicotero) .... Cyst * Land of the Dead (2005) (as Greg Nicotero) .... Bridgekeeper Zombie * Cursed (2005) (uncredited) .... Man pushing Dracula's coffin * House on Haunted Hill (1999) (uncredited) .... Rollercoaster technician * From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) .... Sex Machine's Buddy * Body Bags (1993) (TV) (as Greg Nicotero) .... Man with Dog * Day of the Dead (1985) .... Pvt. Johnson External links *[[w:c:walkingdead:Gregory_Nicotero|''Walking Dead'' wikia page]] Category:Cast/Crew